Zuko and Jet argue over Vampires
by eachpeach
Summary: In the end, the argument will always come down to two vampires. But which two?  And how will Zuko win?   revised!


_AN: Thankyou Houdeanie Beanie! If your out there I hope that the punctuation has improved... _

Jet was over again; he just kept turning up at the front door of the apartment, leaning coolly against the door frame with his arms crossed in away that made Zuko's heart beat a little faster. Somehow he always seemed to know when Zuko had a day off from work at the teashop.

Zuko would always marvel at the way Jet could make himself at home so easily. No sooner had Zuko opened the door than Jet was in the kitchen eating any leftovers from the night before.

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "So, what do you want to do?"

Jet looked up at him from the couch where he had crashed while he was tearing into a large moon-peach which dribbled more and more juice with each bite. Jet casually wiped his chin. "I dunno; do you feel like watching something?"

"Yeah, I guess," replied Zuko trying to appear as nonchalant as the freedom fighter, when inside he was absolutely trembling with nervousness. He didn't know why or how but Jet did something to him. He just wanted to be near him all the time.

Jet shrugged and dropped the peach-kernel on the floor. He gracefully swung himself up from the couch and strode over to the cabinet beside the TV. "What do you have? There's never anything on TV in this city. It'll have to be a DVD."

Zuko blushed with mortification knowing that Jet would see all of the embarrassing daytime soaps that his Uncle insisted on taping. But thankfully Jet seemed to ignore those. Suddenly, Jet turned and looked at him, holding out a DVD, eyebrow raised, "'Interview with a Vampire' Seriously? Louis is meant to have black hair. I don't care if it is Brad Pitt."

"Hey I hadn't read the book before i first saw it," replied Zuko defensively.

"Still, it's better than that "adaption" of 'Queen of the Damned'," said Jet, acting out air quotes. "What were they thinking when they made that? Did they even read the books? And all of that shite music," Jet shuddered as he put the film back on the shelf. "But I think I am in the mood for a good vampire film. We should go rent one unless you really want to watch 'The Labyrinth'," Jet smirked at the other boy knowingly.

"Er… It's my Uncle's," Zuko explained quickly though that movie actually was his. He had gone through a massive David Bowie thing a few years ago and still, sometimes, thoughts of the Goblin King singing and dancing around with that big hair and those tight pants still made his pulse quicken.

* * *

They were in the video store around the corner from Zuko's apartment.

"I can't believe they don't have 'Let the right one in'! That is a travesty!" growled Jet angrily.

"Yeah their foreign film section sucks but they have a good range of animes. Let's get 'Blood: the last Vampire'," Zuko suggested as he steered Jet toward the back of the shop.

Jet dismissed his idea. "Nah I've seen it too many times."

Suddenly Zuko and Jet cried out "I know!" simultaneously and both reached out to grab a DVD from the rack.

They looked at each other and at the movies in each others hands.

"Er, I thought maybe 'Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust'," said Zuko tentatively.

"Well I thought 'Hellsing: Ultimate'," said Jet more firmly.

"Look why don't we just rent them both?" But even as he said it, Zuko wondered why he was always so passive around the other boy. He was suddenly very fed up with Jet's attitude. "We'll rent then both but we are watching D first."

Jet rounded on the prince, his eyebrows quivering. "What? Don't get me wrong, I love Vampire Hunter D but the fact remains, Alucard would own D in a fight. Two guns with holy bullets against a sword?"

"You did not just say that!" Zuko's fists were clenched firmly at his sides. It was an effort for him to keep smoke from streaming from them. "Alucard is awesome but against D? In the end, D would win. Left Hand would absorb him. And that sword can cut through anything."

"Alucard is glorious, the way he is just so psychotic and badass I love it!"

"Yeah but D is beautiful and mysterious..."

Both Zuko and Jet sighed a little and it took them a while to recover from their bishounen fantasies. Eventually though, Jet was able to snap them both out of their trance.

"So? Alucard is gorgeous as well! Everyone gets flustered when ever Alucard is on the screen, phasing in and out of walls, his hair whipping about wildly, and those demonic grins of his…"

Zuko and Jet sighed again, overcome once more by the beauty of a fictional, animated character before Jet continued, "anyway, D is not even a full vampire, just a dunpeal."

"Yeah but he still has the full power of one. He unleashes awesome power on Meier Link at the end of 'Bloodlust'."

"His power is nothing like Alucards full power!" And then Jet's voice became low and gravelly and slightly unhinged as his arms swiped around and his hands framed his eye. "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

Zuko was more than impressed by this display and was engulfed by fantasies of Jet dressed as Alucard and himself as Sir Integra.

"Look," he said a little breathily, "let's end this by agreeing that they both look hot in their awesome hats and coats." Zuko held out a conciliatory hand.

Jet accepted the gesture and clasped his hand to Zuko's. "Yeah I guess I will allow that."

Zuko smiled at the freedom fighter, relieved that the argument was ending before it could get too heated. "And at least we got through a conversation about vampires without reference to that insipid Tw…"

Jet leapt at Zuko and clamped his hand tight on his mouth, "Don't say it! Anything but that! Okay! Fine! We'll watch D first! Just don't ever mention that… horror…! Please!"


End file.
